monsterislandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meme Section
All Memes of Monster Islands will be posted here. Beta Meta Knight will then approve of their worthiness, feel free to add a Monster Islands meme. #SwegPage #DankMemes BEST PAGE IN THE WIKI!!! '-The idea of the Meme Section came from xAnimeEternal to her' '-The first ever Meme of Monster Islands was created by Beta Meta Knight so credits to him too' SO LET'S GET STARTED Disclaimer Users are not permitted to add Memes to the Gallery without submitting to the Gallery below the main Gallery to be approved. If your meme has been rejected but you upload it anyway you will be temporarily banned. 'Meme of the Week' ' ' Approved Memes File:RobloxScreenShot03202016_131124100.png|Blad Kor, a result of lag SWEG.png|#KorSelfie I-want-you-52c7jm.jpg.png|Uncle Kor I-created-this-gowrsy.jpg|Free Form Wiki Lol.jpg|Korblox Skelezors in a Nutshell how-to-easily.jpg.png|#EpicWin MY GEMS.jpg|Gem Meme STUPID DOCTORS.png|READ MORE ISNT A VIRUS I SWEAR Like never lol..jpg lol4.jpg|My hardest photoshop project MonsterKorMeme.png|Made while simultaneously fighting Hunter tfw-people-are-t1jm2j.jpg|rip beta when-someone-asks-v8793d.jpg Lol5.jpg one-does-not-zj8k03.jpg|:OOOO Not-sure-if-lgrlds.jpg.png Kor is Illumin8e|scumbag elemental elemental together-we-will-vkwu6f.jpg.png|When players get in the way of my photos MinerMeme.png ConspiracyTheory.png|This image looks like crap on purpose GOODBYE STEEL!|Literally 4 people thought he was leaving when he OBVIOUSLY says he's not. index3.jpg|TR8R! image101.jpg|Not sure if I should have went with "This my friend, is beloved riltak island" IHeardHype.png|Someone said "Hype Train" so I said "ok" SwordOresSuch.gif|Error 404: Pickaxe not found DeletingStuffRageComic.png|If only... h00nter.png|STARRING! IlRenegadelI FirinLazerRetake.png|BLAAAAAAAAH!!! when-you-get-vgclas.jpg Monster Islands Meme 4.png|Baraz is bizzare! Monster Islands Meme 3.png|I got the idea for this one when I made a typo! BTW he's walking backwards. Monster Islands Meme 6.png|Mini-Kor doesn't realize he's wearing armor with Glacial Crystals sticking out all over it. Monster Islands Meme 7.png When Axsuroth Island takes too long... Monster Islands Meme 5.png|Yellow Diamond is salty! Monster Islands Meme 8.png|Too hard to hatch. Monster Islands Gif 2.gif|KOR CENA!!! Monster Islands Gif 3.gif|GRAAHKEN' CENA!!! Aliens alert.png|Aliens still have Onyx on their planets Monster Islands Meme 10.png|3 different games now: Monster Islands, Strife, and Final Fantasy. We all got our little cactus trends going. jean-plumpal.jpg.png|Created by TheSteelEagle PokemonGems.png|Found these while mining VersionFinal.gif|YEEEEEEEEEEEeeaaaaaaaaaa 17dg6y.jpg|memes for ur bloodstreme 17dgaq.jpg|:)))) TrueGif.gif|AAAAAAAAAAAA when-everyone-kills.jpg.png DIOKUN!.jpg|Only JoJo fans will get it 17jot5.jpg Verletzend's swagify moment.png|I STOLE JUGGERNAUT BORKNOSE'S WEP! oh-baby-a-jk1b1t.jpg.png|OHH YEAAHH first-a-triple.jpg.png|You can never go too far in meme'ing, my friend 16221967-Man-with-I-Voted-Sticker-kneels-in-prayer-isolated-on-white-Stock-Photo.jpg Monster Islands Meme 11.png|Finally another Lotepamera meme! m8.PNG|#BroluminatiConfirmed|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtIRC--i10bwmEO3NStBcmQ noobs be like.png|fite me Korluminati.png|AXSUROTH MINIBOSS CONFIRMZED1!11!!!1!! southparkmeme.jpg|when you found the juggernautu gem after 3 mins of searching αρχείο λήψης.png|More like "I'd rather reset Than die from pie" Hello-darkness-my-iljs61.jpg.png|:'^) 1meme.png|THE GREAT WALL OF RILTAK!(Credits to Xan aka xAnimeEternal) atarkinilox.jpg|ATARK IN JILOX (credit to pie) Korn.jpg meeeme|Forever Alone Juggernaut theshitshopmaster.jpg|by pie goldiloxadf.jpeg|credit to pie piememe.png|recently discovered prehistoric spongebob memes cleverk0r.jpg|credit to pie (also cleverbot x kor) bagofmemes.jpg|credit to pie KORLAX.gif|credit to pie and beta (reuploaded for higher quality) Mega_Mal.png|I saw "MegaMal" in steel's inventory so this came into mind roastseverywhere.jpg|when cleverbot roasts someone on discord (re-uploaded for higher quality) Axsurothshit.png|"We want quest since axsuroth is out" Downyougo.jpg|Not meant to target anyone Spinnyy.gif|credit to Beta and Fyzu triggered.png|I saw Seba's comment below so I made this level 80s man.|level 80's man 233232.gif bunny cunny.png|Bunny cunny. Lamo.png JUSTTHROWITOFFACLIFF.jpg|JUST THROW IT OFF A CANYON (credit to HG and pie) Solestor.png|true eleet comebackwaffle.jpg|tmw wafer regains #1 spot (by pie) UNIKORN.jpg Pie is a meme.jpg|when a noob wants to be peaceful when-pie-sees.jpg|oh shit when-pie-joins.jpg.png when-a-miner-1mgg2r.jpg.png SteelxCLoud.jpg|Playing with Bae Fuknhell.jpg|fukn hell piesminerseason.jpg|IT'S MINER SEASON! (by pie) disappointment.jpg ill-have-you-jn29nh.jpg WALL.png|When you think virtual reality is safe... Triggered Sombra.png|>when people call him "ez" rip.jpg|i tried mal'clorox bleach.jpg|Best for getting rid of those Salty Stains on your clothes! STEELUS VULT!.jpg|STEELUS VULT STEELUS VULT STEELUS VULT STEELUS VULT (credit to beta and pie) pizap.com14828160042351.jpg|oH nO I NEED IT.png|>when steel leaks onyx armor miner aboose.png|credit to beta and pie dank.png|credit to pie ABOOSE.jpg|>when annoying, butthurt or tryhard kids trigger an admin when-seba-starts.jpg.png af901e9f70eb30f29fa2731021d2e0d1.png xjoCyNF.jpg|when pie isnt pvping asdfasdf.jpg|LOL ALMOST FORGOT I MADE THIS (pie) rage_quit_comics__alternate_reality_by_rqcomics-d4rai5h.jpg ITEMOFSENTIMENT.jpg|I'VE FOUND IT! yepthatsme.jpg|well shit arrowh3ll.jpg|quotes from pie Eyyy.jpg|basically PIE|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ THISWILLMAKEAFINEADDITION.jpg ABSOLUTELYPIEBARIC.gif|ABSOLUTE BARBARIC 1ifcz8.jpg|another meme death2miners.jpg|REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE killvssanity.jpg|difficult decision MININGKILLERSREEEEE.jpg|what the fuck did you just say about me you little bitch ill have you know i graduated at the top of m 1isswf.jpg|''HELP ME' 1itn8z.jpg|Hanzo main' Top10.jpg|when rene is 1000% anime Cancermeme.png|Ew a tumblr meme Found hitler.png|The MI Discord is nice often.jpg|Axsuroth island is easy to explain Equip;_vyrelord.png|why vyre got nerfed xd31.jpg|Get it cause the gun is a saxophone gyazo works.png|does it? giphy (1).gif|I like easter memezde.jpg|New best Pvper in game '''Memes to be approved or miserably discarded by Beta!' index.jpg|This is here just so you can easily click "Add a photo to this gallery" Category:Meme Category:Dank